The Sci-Fi Confrontation
by Skater3
Summary: Spencer Reid and Sheldon Cooper, each with their significant other, meet - Sort of a continuation of 'Do You See What I See?"


**At the end of my story "Do You See What I See" Emma promised to come back to Quantico to go to the yearly Sci-Fi Con with Reid, Garcia, and Sam. I was trying to write the story of her visit, but this scene kept getting in the way. Since I can't use it in my story, I decided to put it out as a one-time thing. Please take a minute and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

><p>Reid was standing outside the main door of the convention center patiently waiting for Emma to join him. It was almost noon on the first day of the Sci-Fi Con and the morning panels had concluded. All the attendees were now scrambling to get their lunches eaten before the afternoon panels began at 1:00 p.m., and he was wondering what Emma would prefer to do for lunch.<p>

"Dr. Reid," the familiar supercilious voice came from close behind him.

Reid turned around to face his most ardent competitor, both academically and in Sci-Fi costuming and trivia.

"Dr. Cooper," he returned the greeting. "I am surprised to find you here."

"I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to demonstrate my Sci-Fi expertise," Sheldon replied as he critically examined Reid's costume as the Fourth Dr. Who.

"I, of course, am an exact copy of Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation," he added unnecessarily. "I understand you are still working for the government," he smirked.

"And I understand you are still playing with string," Reid replied derisively.

"Amy Farrah Fowler," the dowdy looking woman standing next to Sheldon interrupted excitedly, holding out her hand to shake. Reid noted that she was dressed as Beverly Crusher, the starship's doctor.

"He doesn't shake," Sheldon informed her abruptly. "And, as much as I hate to admit it, I am forced to agree with him. The passing of germs – " he finished with a shudder.

"You're here by yourself?" Amy questioned. "As you can see, I'm here with my boyfriend - My very good boyfriend." As she spoke, she latched proprietarily onto Sheldon's arm.

"I am waiting for – " Reid began.

"Dok-ter – Here you are. I've been looking all over the Tardis for you and all the time you were out here with the other Time Lords." Emma's voice with its faux Scottish accent came from close beside him. As he turned in her direction, Reid was suddenly glad that Emma hadn't listened to him that morning. The very short skirt and fitted top was attracting the attention of several other men in the area, and he hoped that Dr. Sheldon Cooper noticed that too.

"There is a very obliging Ood cleaning the Tardis' pool," Emma continued. "I wanted to offer him lunch, but don't know what Oods eat. Can any of you help me?" She looked plaintively around at the others.

"Um –m – m Ood food?" Amy hesitantly suggested.

"As there was an Ood who spent considerable time with Amy and Rory at their home, I would be inclined to assume that they are capable of digesting food items found on earth," Reid said authoritatively.

"That's kind of what I thought," Emma replied. "Also, judging from their mandibular structure, I would assume that they probably enjoy a vegetarian diet."

"Amy Pond," she introduced herself.

"Oh, my name is Amy, too," Amy quickly gushed.

"She means she is dressed as Amy Pond, the Eleventh Doctor's companion," Sheldon told her. He gave Emma a critical look.

"Your wedding ring is all wrong," he stated flatly.

"Yes, I know," was the calm reply. "Amy's is much more modest. However, as I can't wear my ring on a daily basis, working between patients and the lab the way I do, I just couldn't resist wearing it for the weekend."

Sheldon stared at the couple. "You mean you are married?" he questioned in amazement.

"Yes," Reid smiled at him. "I would like you to meet my wife, Emma Porter-Reid."

"Well, Mrs. Reid, I am Amy Farrah Fowler. Sheldon's long-time girlfriend." Amy simpered as she clung to Sheldon's arm.

"Actually, in my other life I am known as Dr. Emma Porter," was the calm response.

"Well, I am Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler," Amy told her. She paused and thought for a moment.

"You're not the Dr. Porter who published an article about a month ago in the Journal of Psychiatric Research, are you?" she questioned excitedly. "I remember reading it. And, if I remember your biography, you have two PhD's!"

"Yes, I did have an article published about a month ago," Emma admitted. "Actually it was a continuation of the work I described in a previous article that was published about 14 months ago. And, that particular article was an addendum to a publication put out by the research team I am currently working with. I'm flattered that you remember it."

"I also have had an article published!" Amy bragged. "It was about 18 months ago in the Journal of Neuroscience."

"I remember skimming through it," Emma told her. "I thought maybe your work with nicotine addiction could be helpful to my work with cognitive brain function."

"And?" Amy questioned hopefully.

"It wasn't," was the flat response. "Besides, I prefer that the brains I work with be inside their skills and fully functioning, not extracted and thin sectioned."

Emma turned back to Reid. "We originally came out here looking for lunch," she reminded him. "I am hungry!"

Emma looked over at Sheldon and Amy. "The food vendors inside all have long lines," she explained. "Plus, from what I have seen, several of them don't even begin to meet the most basic requirements of the Health Department regarding food service."

"I know," Amy told her smugly. "That's why I properly prepared and packed food for both Sheldon and me. It is in an appropriately insulated cooler, currently residing in the trunk of my car. That's because I am such a good girlfriend."

"Well," Emma seductively smiled up at Reid and batted her eyes. "I was going to suggest that we go back to the hotel room and order room service."

"That does sound like a good idea," Reid smiled as he put his arm around Emma and pulled her close. "And, we do have several bottles of wine there that Rossi sent along with us. He said they would ensure we had a 'memorable' weekend."

"I can hardly see where that will save you any time," Sheldon interrupted. "After all, once you decide what you want to eat, you need phone your order into the kitchen. Then, you have to wait for it to be delivered. And you still have no idea of the conditions under which it was prepared."

"And, wine – In the middle of the day?" he continued. "What are you, some kind of a – a - wineo?"

"Sheldon," Amy hissed at him. "They are talking about sex!" She had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Oh – " Sheldon stuttered. "In the middle of the day? What about the early afternoon panels? You'll miss them!"

"Garcia and Sam can take notes for us," Emma assured him as she and Reid began walking away.

"I am sure they will take very good notes – "

As Sheldon and Amy stood watching the loving couple walk away, Amy turned to Sheldon

"Sheldon I want you to know that I am fully aware of the fact that I have let you down, both with my academic accomplishments and in my general overall appearance," she began. "If you want, in the future I will work harder to increase my academic output and will also dress provocatively to put on a sex show for everyone to enjoy."

Sheldon was still staring after the couple when he and Amy were joined by the rest of their group.

"Sheldon, isn't that – ?" Leonard nodded towards Reid and Emma walking away.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"And, who is that lovely lady with him?" Raj inquired.

"Apparently, she's his wife," Amy announced. "She's supposed to be dressed like Amy Pond."

"She is very pretty," Raj observed wistfully.

"If that's what comes with a Dr. Who costume, sign me up!" Howard enthused.

"He's married – To her?" Sheldon continued shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>


End file.
